1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
In general, laundry treating apparatuses refer to apparatuses to wash laundry, and a conventional laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet forming the external appearance of the laundry treating apparatus, a tub provided within the cabinet to store water, a drum provided within the tub to accommodate laundry, and an agitation unit provided within the drum so as to be rotatable and forming a water stream. Among conventional laundry treating apparatuses, there is a laundry treating apparatus including flow path units provided on a drum to move water to the upper portion of the drum during rotation of an agitation unit, and filter units provided on the flow path units to filter water.
Since the filter units of the conventional laundry treating apparatus are provided in a mesh type, the mesh-type filter unit may be damaged due to collision with laundry during washing. Further, in the conventional laundry apparatus, if the mesh-type filter unit is torn, foreign substances remaining in the mesh-type filter unit may be re-introduced into the drum. Moreover, the mesh-type filter units may just filter out foreign substances from washing water but may not spray washing water to laundry, thereby causing a difficulty in increasing washing efficiency.